


worth fighting for : linny smut

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Biting, Cruciatus, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face Sitting, Fluff, Fluffy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Second War with Voldemort, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girlxgirl, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: the horcrux hunt is happening. ginny's ex-boyfriend and brother are nowhere to be found; on the run. between the carrow's using her as an "example" and the depression of not knowing where her favorite people in the world are, she spends her nights crying.luna is there though. luna helps.





	worth fighting for : linny smut

It was October. A couple of months after three of the most important people in her life vanished. Ginny was in pain. Yeah, she had Neville and Seamus and...Luna.

How could Ginny describe Luna as anything but an angel? She was the light of her life. 

This morning she woke up in pain. A lot of it. The Carrows performed a Cruciatus Curse on her yesterday for being out late at night. She wasn't even trying to steal something this time.  Ginny just needed to clear her mind.

The ex-boyfriend who she loved: gone. Her brother: gone. The best friend who was always there for her: gone. Ginny was alone

She got ready and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, meeting Neville on the way down. 

"Hey Ginny," he greeted, bruises covering his face. 

Ginny forced out a smile and patted his shoulder, "Good morning Neville, how did you sleep?" 

"Bad!" He laughed, rubbing his cheek and grinning. 

"If it makes it feel better, the Carrows performed another curse on me last night," she said, shaking like a dog. 

"Ginny..." Neville sighed as they made their way into the hall. Snape wasn't here yet. That's a bad sign. 

"It's whatever. Not the first or last time." 

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Seamus who looked thoroughly beat up as well. 

"Good morning, fellow losers," Seamus greeted. 

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up Ginny's spine. This happened, but never that bad. A loud groan escaped her mouth.

Neville ran a comforting hand down her back. "You sure you are okay, Ginny?" 

"Yeah, it just-" 

"Hello, my favorite Gryffindors!" 

Luna. Fucking Luna. Despite all of this horror and tragedy, she still remained to be a bubbly, optimistic angel. 

Due to this, Ginny was filled with this lovely energy that only Luna could provide. She smiled up at the blonde-haired girl. 

"Hi sweets," Ginny said, brushing a hand against her wrist. 

Luna giggled, grabbing Ginny's hand. "How are you on this perfectly horrible day?" 

"Not the best Lun," Ginny grinned. No one of authority was in the Hall so Luna was able to sit with her friends. 

"Aw, you do not deserve that. But maybe you ignore that. You probably do." Luna rambles on, "it's the ginger in you." 

Ginny let out a soft chuckle and wrapped an arm around Luna, pulling her to her side. 

It was like nothing mattered in this world besides them. No Voldemort. No evil. Just them: Ginny and Luna.

" _Crucio!"_

Luna let out a shriek of torture, falling onto the floor and shaking. Her skin grew even more white and tears filled her eyes. 

"Stupid girl! We told you not to sit with them anymore and you don't obey  _us?"_

Ginny fell to Luna's side, holding her in her arms. "Why?! She was just talking to us." 

One of the Carrow's kneeled down, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Shut up blood-traitor or I'll give you another lash like last night"

Trying to avoid any other conflict, Ginny scooped her up into her arms and ran to the only safe place: The Room of Requirement. 

\- - - 

"Huh?" 

"Luna, finally you are up." 

Ginny looked down on the pretty, pale girl she had laid across the bed that the Room graciously provided them. 

"Did it get me?" 

"What?" 

"A bad one"

Ginny smiled and placed a soft kiss to the frail wrist she was holding "Yes, but you were strong" 

"What about class?" Luna asked, being the Ravenclaw she was. She sat up slowly, grimacing. 

"I gave Neville a note to give to McGonagall," she responded, "she knows and is covering for us." 

"Sweet Neville. Lovely Minerva McGonagall" Luna said in her airy, whimsical voice. It was like a soft melody filling Ginny's ears. 

They sat in silence for a little bit. Ginny staring at Luna, Luna trying to fight through the leftover pain. 

"Hey, Ginny."

"Yes, Lun?" 

"Do you miss Harry?" She asked, sitting up fully. 

"I mean, of course. More worried than anything, I guess." Ginny responds, bringing her face closer to Luna's. 

"Are you going to kiss me, Ginny Weasley?" 

Ginny laughed and kissed Luna softly. It was at least a minute before they pulled apart. 

"I am going to be very abrupt Ginny," Luna said, as soon as they pulled apart. "Like, it might ruin our little affair."  

The redhead could not help but giggle at the word "affair" but responded anyway, "what Luna?" 

"Let's have sex." 

Choking up, Ginny pushed back a strand of Luna's dirty blonde hair. 

"Too much?" Luna frantically asked. She never worried about anything she said or thought twice. It was obvious she was nervous. So afraid. 

"No baby!" Ginny said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Let's...do it." 

Luna pressed a hand in between Ginny's thighs comfortably, softly stroking the freckled skin there. 

"Fuck babe, have you done this before?" 

"Nope" 

Slowly, Ginny took charge by unbuttoning Luna's white button-up. It was so baggy. The new administration was not that great at feeding their students. 

"Is this okay?" Ginny asked, fully taking off the shirt to reveal a lace bralette. 

Luna nodded, moving her hands to unbutton Ginny's shirt as well revealing her bare tits. She did not like bras. 

"Merlin, I knew there was something more gracious, less restricting about you Gin," Luna whispered, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

"Not that you can totally see my boobs through my shirt whenever I am not wearing my robes?" 

"That too," Luna said, forcibly kissing Ginny and letting her tongue slip roughly into her mouth. They kissed like this for a hot second, rough and wet and sloppy. 

Ginny wiped her mouth "Damn, you are a good kisser Lovegood." 

Luna started to press kisses and bites all down her neck and collarbone. Little love bites that caused Ginny to let out the most extravagant moans. 

Reaching her tits, Luna licked around the pink bud of Ginny's nipple and bit down softly on it. letting her tongue swirl around. 

"Fuck Luna, goddamnit the things you do to me." Ginny sighed, running her hand through her hair. 

Luna placed her hand on the damp spot of Ginny's panties, rubbing her index finger around it. "You are wet, Ginny. Very wet." Luns purrs, reaching up and licking a stripe from Ginny's ear to her collarbone. 

"Let me take care of you, baby," Ginny said, changing their positions and pining Luna down. "You have already gone through so much today"  

"Okay."

Ginny smiles and kisses her lover softly. She reaches behind her back and takes off Luna's bralette, exposing her soft, delicate tits. 

"Do you know how fucking pretty you are, Luna?" Ginny asks before attaching her lips to her breast, sucking the hard as a rock nipple. 

Luna let out the most soft, girly moans which caused Ginny to move to the other tit, doing the same and letting out the most obscene noises. 

After being satisfied with the now-glossy tits, Ginny makes her way down Luna's body and presses soft kisses down the pale skin. 

Luna's thighs were trembling and already so,  _so_ soaked. It was beautiful. 

Ginny slips the dark skirt down her legs, admiring the white lace panties that framed her small hips beautifully. 

"I am going to touch you now-"

" _Please"_

Moving the panties down her legs, Ginny admired how nice and soft and pink her pussy was. Soaked and dripping. 

Placing a gentle kiss on her clit, she entered a finger inside of her, listening to the beautiful moan Luna let out. 

Ginny slowly moved her finger, adding a second finger and massaging her G-Spot. "This good baby girl?" 

"Very, are you not heterosexual Ginny?" Luna asked casually, as she not-so-casually writhed her hips. 

"When I want to be" Ginny laughed, scissoring her fingers and starting to finger-fuck her roughly. 

"Ah!" Luna moaned loudly, not a care in the world if someone was listening outside. 

"Can I add a third?" 

"Fucking, Ginny yes" 

Ginny complied and fingered her harder. And harder. She started to use her thumb to massage her clit, causing her to moan even more loudly. 

Reaching up, Ginny continued her rough kissing and bites on Luna's lips. She adored this girl so much. So, so much. 

"I am gonna cum in like 3 minutes," Luna said 

"3 minutes? That is specific, come sit on my face, baby girl" Ginny said, laying back. 

Luna giggled and climbed on top of Ginny, pressing a kiss onto her lips before sitting on her face

Murmuring, Ginny licked a stripe across her clit to her hole, loving the way Luna shook on her face. 

"C-cumming now" Luna whispered so softly as she dripped into Ginny's mouth. 

Luna scooched off of her face and straddled her hips. "Time for me to do you?" 

"U-um, I came untouched," Ginny said, embarrassment running frantically through her voice. 

Luna gasped, "Because of eating me out?" 

"Because of eating you out, haha" 

Luna giggled her precious little laugh and wrapped herself around Ginny. "That is kind of sweet." 

"Is it?" Ginny asked, sitting up so Luna was sitting on her lap. 

"Yes, of course!" Luna said as if Ginny was stupid for not realizing this. "The thought of you orgasming just from touching  _me,_ ugh it's brilliant!" 

Ginny kissed Luna again and hugged her tight. "Time to go face the ugly world again." 

"Whatever, as long as I am with you, this war will be worth fighting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for my bb brooklyn
> 
> i don't write a lot of lesbian shit (despite being one myself lol) so i am very sorry if this is bad. but yeah. giving myself a break from drarry (i guess?) this was very hard to write in a room full of pals so ugh, it is so so gross. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments are really appreciated. thanks for reading my loves <33


End file.
